Stars
by Canadiancloneluver
Summary: A little insecurity leads to Slick reassuring Gus he's perfect and Gus reassuring Slick of his love. And being together under the stars doesn't hurt. Belated birthday present for AL0LT0! Happy Birthday! Slick/Gus. Don't like the yaio don't read.


**So, this is, at the moment, a Slick/Gus one-shot. Yes, clonexclone, if you have an issue, ignore this story and go read my other stories, it does not bother me. I respect all sexualities. Anyways, this is a late birthday present AL0LT0. Hope you like it! Happy belated birthday!**

Gus stepped out of the showers soaking wet and slowly began drying himself off. No one else was in the 'freshers and that was exactly what he wanted. If anyone else was around, something was bound to go wrong.

Slick slid inside quietly, coming up behind Gus as he pulled his boxers on. "Hey."

Gus straightened up with a small smile and leaned back into Slick's arms. "Hey. You already took a shower?"

Slick nodded and gently kissed the back of Gus' neck. "How're you feeling?"

Gus had been sick for a couple days earlier and truly wasn't feeling all that great right now, but he'd wanted to get some alone time with Slick, not just concerned glances in the barracks and the occasional quick kiss when no one was looking. His stomach was still a little queasy but other than that he felt better. The shower had helped.

"I'm fine." Gus turned to face Slick and Slick put their foreheads together in a Keldabe kiss.

"Tell me if you feel any worse okay? I don't want you getting any sicker." Slick smiled softly and tightened his embrace to pull Gus a little bit closer.

Gus nodded and brought his lips up to Slick's, gently.

Gus was always gentler than Slick, which was to be expected as the Sergeant was the dominant one. Sometimes he wondered whether Slick was okay with how gentle he was but he'd never asked for Gus to be any rougher. He took that as a good sign.

Slick slid his tongue between Gus' lips and Gus let him explore without question, moaning softly into Slick's mouth. He worked up a bit of courage and gently, ever so slightly prodded Slick's tongue with his own.

Immediately Slick swirled his tongue over Gus' and Gus added a little bit more, hoping Slick didn't mind.

When they finally pulled away for air, Slick was smiling and again he rested their foreheads together, gasping slightly for air. "Shab Gus."

Gus' insecurity got the better of him. "Did I do that wrong? I'm sorry, I never know if you...what I mean is you never say that...and I don't want to do this wrong...I don't want to-"

Slick cut him off. "Cyar'ika, slow down. What'd you mean?"

Gus took a deep breath and looked down, speaking softly. "Am I too gentle? ...When we kiss or touch... Do you want me to be rougher?"

Slick gently caressed Gus' check. "Gus, what make you think I think you're too gentle?"

Gus chewed on his lip for a moment and then sighed. "You always seem to like it when I do put a little bit of tongue into it or I touch you first."

Slick put a hand under Gus' chin, forcing him to look up. "No, never, I like you the way you are. I love it no matter what you do."

Gus sighed softly. "You're sure?"

"Gus, I only do that because when you touch me first or do things like that, it makes me sure that it's what you want." Slick smiled softly. "I love how gentle you are, I really do, I'm just sometimes a little afraid this isn't what you want."

Gus' eyes widened. "This is what I want though. That's why I had to ask, because I don't want to lose you because of something I did."

"And you never will." Slick pulled away slightly and tugged on Gus' wrist. "Here, I want to show you something."

Gus followed him through the hallways of the base, excited by Slick's hand on his wrist, pulling him along and nervous about being found out. They stopped suddenly and Slick turned around. "Close your eyes."

Gus did as he was told and felt slick's hands on his shoulders, leading him somewhere. He recognized the feel of stairs and a couple turns but still couldn't figure out where they were going.

Then he felt a breeze on his skin.

Slick gently wrapped his arms around Gus. "Alright, open your eyes."

Gus did as he was told and gasped when he realized where they were. On top of the base, on the roof, looking at the night stars glint in the navy sky.

Slick laughed softly. "This is what I wanted to show you."

He paused and Gus didn't speak. Slowly Slick continued. "You see those stars? How delicate and beautiful they look?"

Gus nodded and Slick spoke again. "They remind me of you. How delicate and beautiful you are to me. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to break you or mar you with how rough I can be. That's why, when you do those little things that you do, it reassures me that you aren't going to fall to pieces in my fingers, slid through them like sand."

Gus swallowed hard, and turned to face Slick. "Thank you, I needed that. Remember something though."

Slick nodded, allowing Gus to continue. "I won't ever slip away from you and I promise I'll love you forever. You're my shield and protector, always."

Slick smiled and planted a gentle kiss on Gus' lips. "I won't ever stop loving you Gus, never. I'll always be there to protect you."

Their lips met again, passion flaring even in Gus' gentleness. They could both feel it in the kiss, the roughness and the gentleness, like something salty mixed with something sweet.

Finally they pulled back for air and Gus' stomach turned, this time not with sickness like it had in the days before, this time with passion and a fluttery feeling that he liked. "Thank you..."

Slick smiled and planted a chaste kiss on Gus' forehead. "You're welcome, and thank you."

Gus leaned against Slick's chest, a small smile on his face, burying his head into Slick's chest. "You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too." Gus heard the words before they were carried off into the night and his heart fluttered, he felt completely loved and at peace.


End file.
